familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Iyer
Subramanya Bharathi Ramana Maharishi Indra Nooyi Sir C. P. Ramaswami Iyer Sir Chandrasekhara V. Raman Vishwanathan Anand |group = Iyer ஐயர் |poptime = 1901:415,931 2004:~ 2,400,000 (Estimated)Accurate statistics on the population of Iyers are unavailable. This is due to the fact that the practice of conducting caste-based population census have been stopped since independence. The statistics given here are mainly based on estimates from unofficial sources |popplace = Indian states of Tamil Nadu, Kerala and Andhra Pradesh|langs = Brahmin Tamil, Sankethi |rels = Hinduism |related = Pancha-Dravida Brahmins, Tamil people, Iyengar, Madhwa}} Iyer (pronounced ) ( , , ) (also spelt as Ayyar, Aiyar, Ayer or Aiyer) is the title given to the caste of Hindu Brahmin communities of Tamil origin. Most Iyers are followers of the Advaita philosophy propounded by Adi Shankara. , Pg 267An Universal History, Pg 109An Universal History, Pg 110Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 269Folk Songs of Southern India, Pg 3 The majority reside in Tamil Nadu. The title 'Iyer' was used as a designation for all Tamil Smartha Brahmins during the medieval period, during which they were organised into single community. However, during the 11th century, a breakaway sect formed a new community called "Iyengars", worshipping Sri Vaishnava.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 334Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 348Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 349 According to popular tradition, Iyers are descendants of Indo-Aryan migrants from North India . Iyers are sub-divided into various sub-sects based on cultural and regional differences. Like all Brahmins, they are also classified based on their gotra, or patrilineal descent, and the Veda they follow. Iyers fall under the Pancha Dravida Brahmin sub-classification of India's Brahmin community and share many customs and traditions with other Brahmins.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 268 In recent times, they have felt affected by reservation policies and the Self-Respect Movement in the Indian state of Tamil Nadu. This has helped encourage a large migration to other parts of India and the English-speaking world. Apart from the prevalent practice of using the title "Iyer" as surname, Iyers also use other surnames as Sāstri or Bhattar.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 354Cochin, Its past and present, Pg 300 Etymology The word Iyer is derived from the title Ayyā which is often used by Tamils to designate respectable people. There are number of etymologies for the word Ayyā, generally it is thought to be derived from Proto-Dravidian term denoting an elder brother. It is used in that meaning in Tamil, Telugu and Malayalam. Yet others derive the word Ayya as a Prakrit version of the Sanskrit word Aryā which means 'noble'. "Ayar" is also the name of a Tamil Yadava sub-caste.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 63 During the British Raj, Christian clergymen were also occasionally given the honorific surname "Ayyar".Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 19 In ancient times, Iyers were also called Anthanar or Pārppān, though the usage of the word Pārppān is considered derogatory in modern times. Until recent times, Kerala Iyers were called Pattars. Like the term pārppān, the word Pattar too is considered derogatory. It has also been recorded that in the past, the Nayak kings of Madurai have held the title "Aiyar" while Brahmins have borne titles as Pillai or Mudali. Origin Ethnicity and genetics Some Iyer communities also pay homage to the Narmada River apart from the South Indian river Cauvery in their rituals and revere legends proposing a north Indian origin for their community. Iyer marriage rites, especially, are a mixture of some customs regarded Aryan and some considered Dravidian.P. T. Srinivasa Iyengar, Pg 57P. T. Srinivasa Iyengar, Pg 58 A genetic study conducted in 1996 amongst Iyers of Madurai revealed close proximity to populations from Eurasian steppes of Central Asia. The sharing of some haplotypes between the Iyers and some Southeast Asian populations, too, suggest a migration through Southeast Asia to India. Genetic studies conducted in 2001 amongst Brahmins of Telugu origin revealed that the genetic distance between Brahmins and Europeans (0.013) was less than the distance between Europeans and Kshatryia (0.030) or Vysya (0.020). A 2007 study revealed that Iyers and Iyengars formed a separate cluster along with the high-ranking non-Brahmin communities of Tamil Nadu such as the Veerakodi Vellalars. A 2008 study found that the most recent migrants of Iyers and Iyengars showed close similarities with Bengali Brahmins, Mahishya and Bagdi than the early migrants into Tamil Nadu. Edgar Thurston classified Iyers as mesocephalic with an average cephalic index of 74.2Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Introduction, Pg lxiii and an average nasal index of 95.1 based on the anthropological survey he had conducted in the Madras Presidency.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Introduction, Pg li Kerala Iyers were found to have an average cephalic index of 74.5 and nasal index of 92.9. Population and distribution region of Tamil Nadu comprising the delta of the River Cauvery (indicated by the shaded portion in the map) which is the traditional home of the Tamil Brahmin population]] Today, Iyers live all over South India, but an overwhelming majority of Iyers continue to thrive in Tamil Nadu. Tamil Brahmins form an estimated 3% of the state's total population and are distributed all over the state. However, accurate statistics on the population of the Iyer community are unavailable. They are concentrated mainly along the Cauvery Delta districts of Nagapattinam, Thanjavur, Tiruvarur and Tiruchirapalli where they form almost 10% of the total population.G. S. Ghurye, Pg 393Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 5 In Northern Tamil Nadu they are found in the urban areas of Chennai, Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 15 Kanchipuram, Chengalpattu, Sriperumbudur and Vellore. They are almost non-existent in rural areas of Northern Tamil Nadu. Iyers are also found in fairly appreciable number in Western and Southern districts of Tamil Nadu.Folk Songs of Southern India, Pg 6 Iyers of the far south are called Tirunelveli Iyers and speak the Tirunelveli Brahmin dialect. In Coimbatore, there are a large number of Kerala Iyers from Palakkad. Subsects Iyers have many sub-sects among them, such as Vadama, Brahacharnam or Brahatcharanam, Vāthima, Sholiyar or Chozhiar, Ashtasahasram, Mukkāni, Gurukkal, Kāniyālar and Prathamasāki.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 333 Each sub-sect is further subdivided according to the village or region of origin. Vadama The Vadamas ( ) regard themselves the most superior of Smartha Brahmins. The word "Vadama" is derived from the Tamil word Vadakku meaning North. Due to this reason, it is widely speculated that the Vadamas could have been the latest of the Brahmin settlers of the Tamil country. At the same time, however, the honorific title Vadama could also be used simply to denote the level of Sanskritization and cultural affiliation and not as evidence for a migration at all. The Vadamas are classified into Vadadesa Vadama, Choladesa Vadama, Sabhaiyar, Inji and Thummagunta Dravida. Vāthima The Vāthimas ( ) are few in number and are confined mostly to eighteen villages in Thanjavur district. They are sub-divided into Pathinettu Gramathu Vāthima or Vāthima of the eighteen villages, Udayalur, Nannilam and Rathamangalam.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 337 Brahacharnam Brahacharnam is a corruption of the Sanskrit word Brahatcharnam ( ) means "the great sect".Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 335 Brahacharnams are more Saivite than Vadamas and are sub-divided into Kandramaicka, Milanganur, Mangudi, Pazhamaneri, Musanadu, Kolathur, Marudancheri,Sathyamangalam and Puthur Dravida. Ashtasahasram The Ashtasahasram ( ) are, like the Brahacharnams, more Saivite than the Vadamas.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 338 They are further sub-divided into Aththiyur, Arivarpade, Nandivadi and Shatkulam. Dīkshitar The Dīkshitars ( ) of Chidambaram or more particularly called in Tamil as 'Thillai Muairavar' are based mainly in the town of Chidambaram and according to legend, have descended from three thousands individuals who migrated from Varanasi. They wear their kudumi in front of their head like the Nairs and Namboothiris of Kerala. Chozhiar or Sholiyar The Sholiyars ( ) serve as priests, cooks or decorate idols in Hindu temples.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 341 Chozhiars hold the universal belief that Chanakya, the minister of Chandragupta Maurya was one of them.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 342 They are divided into Tirukattiur, Madalur, Visalur, Puthalur, Senganur, Avadiyar Koil.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 340 Renowned carnatic singer, Chembai Vaidyanatha Iyer belongs to the Chozhiar community. Gurukkal The sect of Sivāchārya or Gurukkal ( ) form the hereditary priesthood or in the Siva and Sakthi temples in Tamil Nadu. Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 347 They are Saivites and adhere to the philosophy of Shaiva Siddhanta and in that sense are not followers of Adi Shankarachyarya. They are well versed in Agama Sasthras and follow the Agamic rituals of these temples. Because of these cultural differences, intermarriages with other Iyers is rare even to this date. Gurukkals are sub-divided into Tiruvalangad, Conjeevaram and Thirukkazhukunram. Mukkāni The Mukkāni ( ) sub-sect of Iyers are traditionally helpers to the priests in the temples of Thiruchendur. Legend has it that the Mukkānis were the Bhootaganas, the demon bodyguards of Lord Siva and that they were given the responsibility for guarding Subrahmanya's shrines by Siva. The Mukkanis predominantly subscribe to the Rig Veda. Kāniyālar The Kāniyālar ( ) are a little known sub-sect of Iyers. A large number of Kāniyālars serve as cooks and menial servants in Vaishnavite temples. Hence, they sport the nāmam like Vaishnavite Iyengars. Prathamasāki The Prathamasākis form another little-known sub-sect of Iyers. They follow the White Yajur Veda.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 344 According to Hindu legend, in remote antiquity, the Prathamasākis were cursed by God to spend one hour every day as ParayarsCastes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 345 and hence they are known as "Madhyana Paraiyans" in Tanjore district and are regarded inferior by other sects of Brahmins. Edgar Thurston also mentions another sect of Iyers called Kesigal or Hiranyakesigal. However, this sub-sect appears to have disappeared or merged into the larger Vadama community with the passage of time. Iyers, just like other Brahmins were required to learn the Vedas. Iyers are also divided into different sects based on the Veda they follow.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 267 Iyers belonging to the Yajur Veda sect usually follow the teachings of the Krishna Yajur Veda. Gotrās and Shākhas Iyers, like all other Brahmins, trace their paternal ancestry to one of the eight rishis or sages. Accordingly they are classified into eight gotrās based on the rishi they have descended from. A maiden in the family belongs to gotra of her father, but upon marriage takes the gotrā of her husband. The Vedas are further sub-divided into shākhās or "branches" and followers of each Veda are further sub-divided based on the shākhā they adhere to. However, only a few of the shākhās are extant, the vast majority of them having disappeared.The different Vedas and the corresponding shākhās that exist today in Tamil Nadu are: Migration Karnataka Over the last few centuries, a large number of Iyers have also migrated and settled in parts of Karnataka. During the rule of the Mysore Maharajahs, a large number of Iyers from the then Madras province migrated to Mysore. The Ashtagrama Iyers are also a prominent group of Iyers in Karnataka. The Sankethi Iyers are another subcaste who speak a distinct language called Sankethi which borrows words from Kannada,Tamil and Sanskrit. Kerala *Iyers have been resident of the princely state of Travancore from ancient times. The Venad state (present Kanyakumari district) and the southern parts of Kerala was part of the Pandyan kingdom known as Then Pandi Nadu. There were also many Iyers in Venad which later on grew to be the Travancore state. The old capital of Travancore was Padmanabhapuram which is at present in Kanyakumari district. * There has also been a continuous inflow from from Tirunelveli and Ramnad districts of Tamil Nadu which are contiguous to the erstwhile princely state of Travancore. Many parts of the present Tirunelveli district were even part of the old Travancore state.History of Travancore, by P.Sangunny Menon. Originally published in 1878. Reprint 1983. Kerala books and Publications Society, Cochin. ISBN 81-85499-14-4 * Some of these people migrated to Cochin and later to Palakkad and Kozhikode districts. * There were also migrations from Tanjore district of Tamil Nadu to Palakkad. Their descendants are known today as Palakkad Iyers.Cochin, Its past and present, Pg 308 These Iyers are now called 'Kerala Iyer' community. There is no historical record of migration from Thirunelveli and Ramnad district. But the migration from Tanjore district to Palakkad is recorded in many documents. Sri Lanka According to the Buddhist scripture Mahavamsa, the presence of Brahmins have been recorded in Sri Lanka as early as 500BC when the first migrations from the Indian mainland supposedly took place. Currently, Brahmins are an important constituent of the Sri Lankan Tamil minority. Ritualizing on the Boundaries, Pg 3 Tamil Brahmins are believed to have played a historic role in the formation of the Jaffna Kingdom. Pathmanathan, Pg 1-13 Recent migrations Apart from South India, Iyers have also migrated to and settled in places in North India. There are significantly large Iyer communities in Mumbai,Ritualizing on the Boundaries, Pg 86Ritualizing on the Boundaries, Pg 12 and Delhi.Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 16Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 17 These migrations, which commenced during the British rule, were often undertaken in search of better prospects and contributed to the prosperity of the community. In recent times Iyers have also migrated in significant numbers to the United Kingdom, Europe and the United States in search of better fortune.Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 18Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 19Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 20Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 21 Religious practices, ceremonies and festivals Rituals Iyer rituals comprise rites as described in Hindu scriptures such as Apastamba Sutra attributed to the Hindu sage Apastamba. The most important rites are the Shodasa Samaskāras or the 16 duties.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 270 Although many of the rites and rituals followed in antiquity are no longer practised, some have been retained. performing the Sandhya Vandhanam, 1913]] carrying out a small ritual with his grandson.]] Iyers are initiated into rituals at the time of birth. In ancient times, rituals used to be performed when the baby was being separated from mother's umbilical cord. This ceremony is known as Jātakarma.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 272 However, this practice is no longer observed. At birth, a horoscope is made for the child based on the position of the stars. The child is then given a ritual name. On the child's birthday, a ritual is performed to ensure longevity. This ritual is known as Ayushya Homam. This ceremony is held on the child's birthday reckoned as per the Tamil calendar based on the position of the nakshatras or stars and not the Gregorian calendar. The child's first birthday is the most important and is the time when the baby is formally initiated by piercing the ears of the boy or girl. From that day onwards a girl is expected to wear earrings. A second initiation (for the male child in particular) follows when the child crosses the age of seven.An Universal History, Pg 107Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 273 This is the Upanayana ceremony during which a Brahmana is said to be reborn.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 277 A three-piece cotton thread is installed around the torso of the child encompassing the whole length of his body from the left shoulder to the right hip.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 274Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 278 The Upanayana ceremony of initiation is solely performed for the members of the dvija or twice-born castes, generally when the individual is between 7 and 16 years of age. In ancient times, the Upanayana was often considered as the ritual which marked the commencement of a boy's education,Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 276 which in those days consisted mostly of the study of the Vedas. However, with the Brahmins taking to other vocations than priesthood, this initiation has become more of a symbolic ritual. The neophyte was expected to perform the Sandhya Vandanam on a regular basisCastes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 313 and utter a prescribed set of prayers, three times a day: dawn, mid-day, and dusk. The most sacred and prominent of the prescribed set of prayers is the Gayatri Mantra,Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 312 which is as sacred to the Hindus as the Kalima to the Muslims and Ahunwar to the Zoroastrians. Once a year, Iyers change their sacred thread. This ritual is exclusive to South Indian Brahmins and the day is commemorated in Tamil Nadu as Āvani Avittam. Other important ceremonies for Iyers include the rites for the deceased.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 299Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 300Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 301 All Iyers are cremated according to Vedic rites, usually within a day of the individual's death.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 298 The death rites include a 13-day ceremony, and regular Tarpanam (performed every month thereafter, on Amavasya day, or New Moon Day), for the ancestors.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 303Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 304 There is also a yearly shrārddha, that must be performed.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 305 These rituals are expected to be performed only by male descendants of the deceased. Married men who perform this ritual must be accompanied by their wives. The women are symbolically important in the ritual to give a "consent" to all the proceedings in it. Festivals Iyers celebrate almost all Hindu festivals like Deepavali, Navratri, Pongal, Vinayaka Chathurthi, Janmaashtami, Tamil New Year, Sivarathri and Karthika Deepam. However, the most important festival which is exclusive to Brahmins of South India is the Āvani Avittam festival. Weddings A typical Iyer wedding consists of Sumangali Prārthanai (Hindu prayers for prosperous married life), Nāndi (homage to ancestors), Nischayadhārtham (Engagement) and Mangalyadharanam (tying the knot).Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 285 The main events of an Iyer marriage include Vratam (fasting), Kasi Yatra (pilgrimage to Kasi), Oonjal (Swing), Kanyadanam (placing the bride in the groom's care), Mangalyadharanam, PānigrahanamCastes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 286 and Saptapathi (or seven steps - the final and most important stage wherein the bride takes seven steps supported by the groom's palms thereby finalizing their union). This is usually followed by Nalangu, which is a casual and informal event. Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 290 Lifestyle and culture Traditional ethics Iyers generally lead orthodox lives and adhere steadfastly to their customs and traditions. However, of recent, they have started abandoning their traditional duties as temple priests for more secular vocations, causing contemporary Iyers to be more flexible than their ancestors.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 308 Iyers follow the Grihya Sutras of Apastamba and Baudhayana apart from the Manusmriti. The society is patriarchal but not feudal. Iyers are generally vegetarian. Some abjure onion and garlic on the grounds that they activate certain base senses. Cow milk and milk products were approved.An Universal History, Pg 104 They were required to avoid alcohol and tobacco. Iyers follow elaborate purification rituals, both of self and the house. Men are forbidden from performing their "sixteen duties" while Women are forbidden from cooking food without having a purificatory bath in the morning. Food is to be consumed only after making an offering to the deities.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 323 The bathing was considered sufficiently purifying only if it confirmed to the rules of madi.Castes and Tribes of Southern India, Pg 309 The word 'madi' is used by Tamil Brahmins to indicate that a person is bodily pure. In order to practice madi, the brahmin had to wear only clothes which had been recently washed and dried, and the clothes should remain untouched by any person who was not madi. Only after taking bath in cold water, and after wearing such clothes, would the person be in a state of madi. This practice of madi is followed by Iyers even in modern times, before participating in any kind of religious ceremony. . Until the turn of the last century, an Iyer widow was never allowed to remarry.Home Life in India, Pg 65 Once her husband dies, an Iyer woman had to tonsure her head.Home Life in India, Pg 66 She had to remove the kunkumam or the vermilion mark on her forehead, and was required to smear her forehead with the sacred ashes. All these practices have, however, greatly dimimished with the enactment of reforms.Brahmin Women, Pg 171 Traditional attire Iyer men traditionally wear veshtis or dhotis which cover them from waist to foot. These are made of cotton and sometimes silk. Veshtis are worn in different styles. Those worn in typical brahminical style are known as panchakacham (from the sanskrit terms pancha and gajam meaning "five yards" as the length of the panchakacham is five yards in contrast to the veshtis used in daily life which are four or eight cubits long). They sometimes wrap their shoulders with a single piece of cloth known as angavastram (body-garment). In earlier times, Iyer men who performed austerities also draped their waist or chests with deer skin or grass. The traditional Iyer woman is draped in a nine yard saree, also known as madisār. Patronage of art For centuries, Iyers have taken a keen interest in preserving the arts and sciences. They undertook the responsibility of preserving the Bharata Natya Shastra, a monumental work on Bharatanatyam, the classical dance form of Tamil Nadu. During the early 20th century, dance was usually regarded as a degenerate art associated with devadasis. Rukmini Devi Arundale, however, revived the dying art form thereby breaking social and caste taboos about Brahmins taking part in the study and practice of the dance.Roles and Rituals for Hindu Women by Julia Leslie, Pg. 154 However, compared to dance, the contribution of Iyers in field of music has been considerably noteworthy.From the Tanjore Court to the Madras Music Academy: A Social History of Music in South India by Lakshmi Subramanian ISBN 0-19-567835-4 The Trinity of Carnatic Music were responsible for making some excellent compositions towards the end of the 18th century. Today, there are Iyers who give traditional renderings as well as playback singers in Indian films like Nithyashree Mahadevan, Usha Uthup, Shankar Mahadevan, Mahalaxmi Iyer, Hamsika Iyer and Naresh Iyer . Iyers have also contributed considerably to drama, short story and temple architecture. In the field of literature and journalism, the Iyer community has produced individuals like R. K. Narayan, R. K. Laxman, Subramanya Bharathi, Kalki Krishnamurthy, Ulloor Parameswara Iyer, and Cho Ramaswamy to name a few. They have also contributed in an equal amount to Tamil language and literature.In [http://www.tamilnation.org/books/History/nambi.htm Tamil Renaissance and Dravidian Nationalism] Nambi Arooran states: "However the Tamil Renaissance cannot be considered as solely the work of non-Brahmin scholars. Brahmins also played all equally important role and the contribution of U. V. Swaminatha Aiyar and C. Subramania Bharati cannot be underestimated. Similarly in the reconstruction of the Tamil past Brahmin historians such as S. Krishnaswami Aiyangar, K. A. Nilakanta Sastri, V. R. Ramachandra Dikshitar, P. T. Srinvasa Ayyangar and C. S. Srinivasachari brought out authoritative works on the ancient and medieval periods of South Indian history, on the basis of which non-Brahmins were able to look back with pride upon the excellence of Tamil culture. But some of the non-Brahmins looked at the contribution of Brahmin scholars with suspicion because of the pro-Aryan and pro-Sanskrit views expressed sometimes in their writings." Food The main diet of Iyers is composed of vegetarian food, mostly rice which is the staple diet for millions of South Indians. Vegetarian side dishes are frequently made in Iyer households apart from compulsory additions as rasam,sambar,etc. Home-made ghee is a staple addition to the diet, and traditional meals do not begin until ghee is poured over a heap of rice and lentils. While tasting delicious, the cuisine eschews the extent of spices and heat traditionally found in south Indian cuisine. Iyers are mostly known for their love for curd. Other South Indian delicacies such as dosas, idli, etc. are also relished by Iyers. Coffee amongst beverages and curd amongst food items form an indispensable part of the Iyer food menu. The food is taken only after it is purified by a ritual called annasuddhi which means "purification of rice". Agrahāram agrahāram]] In ancient times, Iyers, along with Iyengars and other Tamil Brahmins, lived in exclusive Brahmin quarters of their village known as an agrahāram. Shiva and Vishnu temples were usually situated at the ends of an agrahāram. In most cases, there would also be a fast-flowing stream or river nearby. A typical agrahāram consisted of a temple and a street adjacent to it. The houses on either side of the street were exclusively peopled by Brahmins who followed a joint family system. All the houses were identical in design and architecture though not in size.Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 12Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 13 With the arrival of the British and commencement of the Industrial Revolution, Iyers started moving to cities for their sustenance. Starting from the late 19th century, the agrahārams were gradually discarded as more and more Iyers moved to towns and cities to take up lucrative jobs in the provincial and judicial administration.Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 6Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 7Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 14 However, there are still some agrahārams left where traditional Iyers continue to reside. In an Iyer residence, people wash their feet first with water on entering the house. Language Tamil is the mother tongue of most Iyers residing in India and elsewhere. However, Iyers speak a distinct dialect of Tamil unique to their community. This dialect of Tamil is known as Brāhmik or Brahmin Tamil. Brahmin Tamil is highly Sanskritized and has often invited ridicule from Tamil nationalists due to its extensive usage of the Sanskrit vocabulary. While Brahmin Tamil used to be the lingua franca for inter-caste communication between different Tamil communities during pre-independence times, it has been gradually discarded by Brahmin themselves in favour of regional dialects. The Palakkad Iyers have a unique sub-dialect of their own. Palakkad Tamil is characterized by the presence of a large number of words of Malayali origin. The Sankethi Iyers speak Sankethi which borrows words from Kannada,Tamil and Sanskrit. Iyengars speak a separate dialect of Tamil called Iyengar Tamil. Some regard the Iyengar speech not as a dialect at all, but only as a sub-dialect of Brahmin Tamil. Iyers today The traditional occupation of Iyers involved ministering in temples or performing Hindu religious rites. However, since ancient times, Iyers were never prohibited from taking to secular occupations. Iyers were frequently employed as administrators by ancient Tamil kings. During the rule of the Medieval Cholas, they even gave the kingdom its chief army commanders. In addition to their earlier occupations, Iyers today have diversified into a variety of fields.Migration and Urbanization among Tamil Brahmans, Pg 1 Three of India's Nobel laureates, Sir C. V. Raman, Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar and Venkatraman Ramakrishnan hail from the community. It is a small percentage of Iyers who voluntarily choose, in this era, to pursue the traditional vocation of priesthood. Social and political issues Since ancient times, Iyers, as members of the privileged priestly class, exercised a near-complete domination over educational, religious and literary institutions in the Tamil country. Their domination continued throughout the British Raj as they used their knowledge of the English language and education to dominate the political, administrative, judicial and intellectual spectrum. Upon India's independence in 1947, they tried to consolidate their hold on the administrative and judicial machinery . Such a situation led to resentment from the other castes in Tamil Nadu, an upshot of this atmosphere was an "non-Brahmin" movement and the formation of the Justice Party. Periyar, who took over as Justice Party President in the 1940s, changed its name to Dravida Kazhagam, and formulated the view that Tamil Brahmins were Aryans as opposed to a majority of Tamils who were Dravidian based on Robert Caldwell's writings. The ensuing anti-Brahmin propaganda and the rising unpopularity of the Rajaji Government left an indelible mark on the Tamil Brahmin community ending their political aspirations forever. In the 1960s the Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam (roughly translated as "Organisation for Progress of Dravidians") and its subgroups gained political ground on this platform forming state ministries, thereby wrenching control from the Indian National Congress, in which Iyers at that time were holding important party positions. Today, apart from a few exceptions, Iyers have virtually disappeared from the political arena. In 2006, the Tamil Nadu government took the decision to appoint non-Brahmin priests in Hindu temples in order to curb Brahmin ecclesiastical domination. This created a huge controversy. Violence broke out in March 2008 when a non-Brahmin oduvar or reciter of Tamil idylls, empowered by the Government of Tamil Nadu, tried to make his way into the sanctum sanctorum of the Nataraja temple at Chidambaram. Criticism Relations with other communities The legacy of Iyers have often been marred by accusations of racism and counter-racism against them by non-Brahmins and vice versa. }} Sir T. Muthuswamy Iyer, the first Indian judge of the Madras High Court, once made the controversially casteist remark: }} Grievances and alleged instances of discrimination by Brahmins are believed to be the main factors which fuelled the Dravidian Movement. With the dawn of the 20th century, and the rapid penetration of western education and western ideas, there was a rise in consciousness amongst the lower castes who felt that rights which were legitimately theirs were being denied to them. This led the non-Brahmins to agitate and form the Justice Party in 1916, which later became the Dravidar Kazhagam. The Justice Party banked on vehement anti-Hindu and anti-Brahmin propaganda to ease Brahmins out of their privileged positions. Gradually, the non-Brahmin replaced the Brahmin in every sphere and destroyed the monopoly over education and the administrative services which the Brahmin had previously held. However, with the destruction of Brahmin monopoly over the services and introduction of adequate representation for other communities, anti-Brahmin feelings did not subside.There were frequent allegations of casteism and racism against Brahmins very similar to the ones made by the lower castes against them in the decades before independence. However, the very concept of "Brahmin atrocities" is refuted by some Tamil Brahmin historians who are keen to dismiss it as fictitious. They argue that allegations of casteism against Tamil Brahmins have been exaggerated and that even prior to the rise of the Dravida Kazhagam, a significant section of Tamil Brahmin society was liberal and anti-casteist. The Temple Entry Proclamation passed by the princely state of Travancore which gave people of all castes the right to enter Hindu temples in the princely state was due to the efforts of the Dewan of Travancore, Sir C. P. Ramaswamy Iyer who was an Iyer. Dalit leader and founder of political party Pudiya Tamizhagam, Dr.Krishnasamy admits that the Anti-Brahmin Movement had not succeeded up to the expectations and that there continues to be as much discrimination of Dalits as had been before. }} Alleged negative attitude towards Tamil language and culture Another accusation hurled upon Iyers was that they were Sanskritists who entertained a distorted and contemptuous attitude towards Tamil language, culture and civilization.Zvelebil, Pg 197P.V.Manickam Naicker, in his The Tamil Alphabet and its Mystic Aspect writes: "At least one of them is explicit in his endeavour to establish page after page and chapter after chapter, untainted Aryan pedigree for the Brahmins and Brahmins alone among the South-Indians. As such, he has naturally no scruples to say that the Tamils have nothing excellent or high which can be claimed as their own. Whatever is bad in them is their heritage and whatever good in them they owe to Sanskrit However, a detailed study of the history of Tamil literature proves this accusation wrong.Companion Studies to the History of Tamil Literature,Pg 216 The renowned Dravidologist Kamil Zvelebil, in his book Companion Studies to the History of Tamil Literature, even goes to the extent of saying that the Brahmin was chosen as a scapegoat to answer for the decline of Tamil civilization and culture in the medieval and post-medieval periods.Companion Studies to the History of Tamil Literature, Pg 212Companion Studies to the History of Tamil Literature, Pg 213 Agathiar, usually identified with the legendary Vedic sage Agastya is credited with compiling the first rules of grammar of the Tamil language.Companion Studies to the History of Tamil Literature, Appendix III, The Case of Akattiyam; Sanskrit and Tamil; Kankam, Pg 235–260 Tolkappiar who wrote Tolkappiam, the oldest extant literary work in Tamil is believed to be a Tamil Brahmin and a disciple of Agathiar.The Tamil Plutarch, Pg 107 Moreover, individuals like U. V. Swaminatha Iyer and Subramanya Bharathi have made invaluable contributions to the Dravidian Movement. Parithimar Kalaignar was the first to campaign for the recognition of Tamil as a classical language. Professor George L. Hart in a speech in 1997 on Tamil, Brahmins, & Sanskrit rubbishes the claims of anti Brahmins that Brahmins favored Sanskrit to Tamil. Portrayal in popular media There have been extensive portrayals of Iyers in popular media, both positive and negative. This is because despite the fact that Tamil Brahmins form just 3% of the Tamil population their distinct culture and unique practices and strange habits make them strong targets of criticism,both positive and negative. Brahmins have been mentioned for the first time in the works of Sangam poets.Krishnaswami Aiyangar, Pg 47 During the early Christian era, Brahmin saints have been frequently praised for their efforts in combating Buddhism.Krishnaswami Aiyangar, Pg 51 In modern times, when Iyers and Iyengars control a significant percentage of the print and visual media, there has been an appreciable coverage of Brahmins and Brahmin culture in magazines and periodicals and a number of Brahmin characters in novels, tele serials and films. The first known literary work in Tamil to heap criticism on Brahmins was the Tirumanthiram, a treatise on Yoga from the 13th century.Zvelebil, Pg 226 However, anti-Brahminism has been a more recent phenomenon and has been partly due to the efforts of Christian missionaries of the 19th century. The writings and speeches of Iyothee Thass, Maraimalai Adigal, Periyar, Bharatidasan, C. N. Annadurai and the leaders of Justice Party in the early 20th century and of the Dravidar Kazhagam in more modern times constitute much of modern anti-Brahmin rhetoric. Revolt, Pg 10Revolt, Pg 11Revolt, Pg 12Revolt, Pg 13 Starting from the 1940s onwards, Annadurai and the Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam have been using films and the mass media for the propagation of their political ideology. Most of the films made, including the 1952-blockbuster Parasakthi, are anti-Brahminical in character. Prominent individuals Some of the early members of the community to gain prominence were sages and religious scholars like Agatthiar, Tholkappiyar, Parimelazhagar and Naccinarkiniyar. Prior to the 19th century, almost all prominent members of this community hailed from religious or literary spheres. Tyagaraja, Syama Sastri and Muthuswamy Dīkshitar, who constitute the "Trinity of Carnatic music" were probably the first verified historical personages from the community, as the accounts or biographies of those who lived earlier appear semi-legendary in character.The Tamil Plutarch, Pg 57The Tamil Plutarch, Pg 65 During the British Raj, Iyers and Iyengars dominated the services by their predominance in the legal and administrative professions.* }}Slater, Pg 168 Most of the Dewans of the princely state of Travancore during the 19th century were Tamil Brahmins (Iyers and Iyengars). Some of the prominent individuals of the period as Seshayya Sastri, Sir T. Muthuswamy Iyer, Sir P. S. Sivaswami Iyer, Shungrasoobyer, Sir K. Seshadri Iyer, Sir S. Subramania Iyer and C. P. Ramaswamy Ayyar all had a legal background. At the same time, they were also intimately associated with the Indian National Congress and the Indian independence movement. The most prominent freedom fighter from the community was Subrahmanya Bharati. Following independence, Iyers have diversified into a number of fields dominating the domain of classical arts in particular. See also * Dravid (Surname) * Forward Castes * Mulukanadu * Smartha Notes References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Further reading * * * * * * * * * * * External links * *[http://www.tamilbrahmins.com The Tamil Brahmin forum] *The Kerala Iyer community website *Website of Kuzhalmannagraharam, a Kerala Iyer Agraharam *The Iyers Network Category:Brahmin communities Category:Hindu surnames Category:Indian castes Category:Indian family names Category:Social groups of Andhra Pradesh Category:Social groups of India Category:Social groups of Kerala Category:Social groups of Tamil Nadu Category:Tamil Brahmins